Dragon's way
by AmateurFilmmaker
Summary: Azazel raised both Dragon Emperors but he could never make them get along in peace. Due to the teasing and challenging nature of Issei or the rageful personality of Vali, they have yet much to discover about themselves and how they will face the world outside with devils and angels. And, of course, how Vali's desire of battle will get along of Issei's wish to have a harem.
1. First meeting

**Don't expect canon.**

 **I own nothing.**

In a hotel room, a man was in front of the mirror trying to arrange himself in a tuxedo while he was having a hard time trying to fix the bow tie on his neck. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties or thirties, having a black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. He tried once more but, again, it didn't come out as it was featuring on the video playing on his smartphone. He sighed and snapped his fingers, making a small circle, with different patterns on its insides, appears on his front. Now, the two points of the tie started moving alone and organizing themselves, and in a couple of seconds, there was a perfect bow tie featuring under his chin.

Feeling victorious and proud, he opened the door of the bathroom and there were two teenagers waiting; one of them was a boy wearing a black suit, but the black coat was hanging on a chair close to him, and the tie and the sleeves were very loose, but the spiky brown-haired boy wasn't minding it very much, as his attention was on a book spotted on his left hand, while the other was resting on his chest. The other one was a girl who featured a long silver hair and blue-sapphire eyes,she was wearing a blue dress and stood against the wall with a very annoyed look on her face, the men on the room couldn't see but she was holding her teeth against each other with an incredible strength.

"Now, now, it's already time to go and look at you." The man said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm ready for quite long time, you know..." The girl said."The useless idiot over there that didn't made a move as he just reads that damn book."

The boy looked at the man and the girl on the room, and sighed. He stood up and put the coat and, on a similar way that the man did, he pressed his palms together, like a pray, and the clothes started arranging themselves, and then, he was ready.

"You can't use magic for every-".

"It seems that I'm the only person that don't make magic for everything in this room." The girl cut her master's words, making him look at her in a little bit of surprise and annoyance.

"Right… So, let's go with this." He said as the two teenagers stood at his sides and a large circle with geometrical patterns on its insides, similar to the bathroom one, appeared on their feet, and while they blinked their eyes, they appeared on a large hall. The place was giant, in height measurements, and it was adorned with golden columns that took equal space of distance of each other. The windows featured red curtains with various draws among its fabric. In the end of the hall, there was a large door leading to a giant room with an enormous quantity of people, an instrumental song could be heard from it, among the laughs and the voices of conversations. The man put his hands on the teens' shoulders.

"Now, listen. I already told you the political reason for this meeting and why we are attending it, so just cut the nonsense and have fun. Now, Vali, introduce yourself as Valerie but keep your last name as a secret and, please, don't fight with anyone." He said to the girl, who just nodded."Issei, try to have some fun that doesn't include mind tricks, and just don't sit on a corner ignoring the party." The boy whispered something agreeing."This party is made for young devils know each other well and get together, so, let's have fun. Oh, and for everybody's sake, don't fight each other." They entered the hall, and soon, they were greeted by a tall man with red hair and a very fancy suit.

"Ah, Sirzechs-sama. It's very nice to meet you in such enjoyable place."

"There is no need for such formality, Azazel, I'm very happy that you and your students could attend tonight. This is my wife, Grayfia, and my sister, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama!" A red-haired girl complained, embarrassed.

"It's a huge pleasure meeting the Lucifer's family, I'm Azazel."

"The head of the Grimori. I must say that your reputation suits you very well, Azazel-dono."Grayfia complimented the man.

"Well, I hope that I don't have an appearance of a mad scientist at this moment." He said, making the couple laugh a bit. "Oh, where are my manners?! The young couple here with me are Valerie and Issei, I'm holding the post as their teacher and guardian." He said as they politely greeted the Maou and his family.

"Ria-tan, why don't you introduce Azazel's apprentices to the others, this is their first time with other devils." Sizerchs suggested to his sister that blushed because of the nickname, again.

The teenagers looked at each other and nodded with the head, and started following the crimson-haired lady along the place. She was a fantastically attractive young lady, with an envious body that was covered in a violet dress. While they followed her, Vali started walking with heavier steps and crossed her arms, and Issei was just with a distant look on his face, making him collide with people that crossed way with him, for Vali's annoyance and shame.

They accompanied the redhead to a distant table where a girl with long dark hair tied in a ponytail was sitting alone. Each one took a seat as Issei was in front of Vali and on the side of the Maou's sister. Vali felt weird and really angry but she didn't liked how the girl sometimes looked at Issei and her face became slightly pink.

"My name is Rias Gremory and this is the queen of my peerage, Akeno Himejima." She said, while the other girl had a polite smile on her face.

"Just Vali is okay."

"The name is Hyoudou Issei, but just Issei is okay for me, I guess."

"Ara Ara, It's nice to meet a lovely couple of fallen angels." Akeno said, but her voice almost died on the last words and both of the youngster noticed the raise on Rias' eyebrows and the quick look she gave to her Queen.

"Actually, I'm a Devil." Vali said.

"Human."

The Gremory girls gasped as his words and looked to him with shocked yet interested looks on their faces. A human among the devils.

"Ufufufufu, don't you think it's scary for a human to be alone among so many devilish monsters?" Akeno teased, winking at him.

"If monsters look as good as you, so there is no reason to be scared." The answer made her cheeks blush as she got caught by surprise while Vali mouthed some f-word to him." And I learned one trick or two that made my stay here pos-"

"He is a mage. Azazel took care of him because of his fancy _Houdini_ nonsense." Vali cut him.

"Spoil sport..." Issei said as he rest his chin on his hand whose elbow rested on the table, despite the etiquette required in the situation.

"Well, yet is intriguing that a magic enthusiast called the attention of someone in the position of Azazel-sama, may I ask you to elaborate?" Rias asked him.

Issei looked at Vali who mouthed 'no'to him, which made Akeno go all 'ufufufu' again. Issei took a deep sigh and looked at Rias' blue/green eyes, which make him a little uneasy considering the gorgeousness of the lady in front of him.

"Well, I had no home so I was wandering on a town one day and found an old diary and it contained some weird writings, after some time, I could cast a lemurian spell that was considered to be lost."

Before he could keep his story, a duo approached the table where they were sit, and Rias stood and hugged the people.  
"Please, I would like you to meet the rest of my peerage. This is my knight, Kiba Yuuto." A blond young man with blue eyes and a blue suit as well made a respectful bow to them and kissed Vali's hand, which increased the annoyance on her face and she looked at Issei, who just nodded to her as response. "And she is Koneko Toujou, my rook." She pointed to the white-haired small lady close to Kiba, she wore a black dress that wasn't so fancy and she kept a stoic expression on her face.

"Please, meet Azazel-sama's students, Vali, and… Issei?"

Issei was looking at Koneko in a way much more closer than what is socially accept. He kept this investigative glare on his face while he looked at her at different angles."Pervert." She called him, but yet, he still was staring at her. He took the distance back but still, he was rather intrigued by her existence. Not satisfied, he hold his left wrist with his right hand and a small flame appeared floating above the palm of his hand, and as if some air stream met the flame, the dancing blaze started pointing to the rook, he made semicircular moves around her and the fire kept pointing at her. Issei let his wrist loose and focus a little bit more on the blaze and it started moving, and in a weird way, dancing. Koneko and the rest of the group stood hypnotized by the weird ignited point that was slowly jumping in the air and making cycling movements that could be compared to a waltz. After a few seconds, it took the form of a cat that kept walking and jumping in patterns until it faded away.

"How curious… a huge raw power that don't have a magic base and, somehow, a feline nature." For the first time, her expression changed, breaking the stoiciness, to a confused one and she immediately looked at Rias who was just as lost as her, but she held herself together.

"What are you suggesting, Issei-san?" Rias asked

"I'm suggesting that your rook is a very interesting person. I might fall in love tonight." He said with a devious grin on his face, and a confused, slightly scared and blushed Koneko called him pervert again. He giggled with himself and looked to the group. Kiba was rather intrigued by his conclusions but don't let his appearance show much more than this. Akeno and Rias were with confused looks and exchanging whispers. Vali was red and grinding her teeth while looking at him, as she saw that his gaze was towards her, she started mouthing insults and other non-kind words to him, while he just ignored it.

"What are you saying, Issei-san? Koneko it's just a rook, well, she is indeed an amazing person but I don't think that you're being very clear." Akeno said to him.

"This spell is something that you might call a compass of magic, if you want to call it that way." Issei answered but the looks of the people's faces suggested that they weren't satisfied with it." The flame points to the source of power. There is many powerful figures in this room like Rias-san's brother; his bishop, MacGregor Mathers, which himself is a giant source of power; and a huge amount of devils in this room, yet, it pointed at her." He said, sighing in sequel.

"The slow waltz of the flames suggest that, or she is a very weak mage or she isn't a mage; and adding the fact that she is a rook..." Issei concluded." The feline part is self explanatory. I think."

The peerage became very uncomfortable as he finished his deductions towards Koneko. Indeed, it was very intriguing that someone that didn't knew nothing about them could tell so much about her persona without having previous contact with a Maou or someone influential in the devil's middle. But for their luck…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just cut the bullshit and stop making the little girl uncomfortable with your golden compass." Vali started." Anyone strong enough could make this thing go nuts and start pointing strength to non-mage people, and as you said, there is plenty of strong people on this room."

The peerage sighed in relief as she proposed a rational yet simple answer to his thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever." He picked a small candy in his coat's pocket and he could feel, as if he was not feeling, a huge glare on his way. Koneko's big yellow eyes almost shined looking to the strawberry flavored candy on his hands.

"Okay… sorry if I scared you, Koneko-chan." He said, handling the candy to her, which she accepted with a pink face

"Ara ara, such a charming man towards the ladies."Akeno giggled.

"Such a dumbass!" Vali stated." This idiot took advantage because the Phenex asshole wanted my hand in marriage and that kind of bullshit, and made me went in visits to that fried chicken's home because he was crushing his little sister."

"Oi, that's not true. She just shared for my interest in magic.''

"Yeah, and she cooked for you, and you laughed together. I know what kind of magic is that."

"Someone is jealous..." Akeno whispered.

"Wait a moment, haven't you said… Phenex? As Riser Phenex?" Rias asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Well, My parents arranged a wedding with his and as you can guess..." Rias sighed." I'm suffering from your curse as well."

"My condolences." Vali answered, making her giggle.

"May I ask how do you get rid of him? Maybe Rias-sama could borrow from your experience." Kiba asked.

"Well, I challenged him to a different kind of rating game as only me and Issei could attend it. So it was me and empty head against the fried chicken and the bomb queen, or something I don't remember." She said." It took me five seconds to beat the idiot, as he underestimated me and I had some tricks." She said, proud of herself.

"And how long do you stood, Issei?" Koneko asked, while chewing the candy.

"Two seconds." Issei said, making everybody look at him at surprise.

"Well, she was half as strong as him, it surprises me that you took so long." Vali replied, angrily.

"You're just jealous that I went home earlier, and I wasn't so tired after it, right?" He teased.

"Well, if you had achieved your balance breaker first than me, maybe you were tired too."

"Indeed, but I achieved it faster, as usual."

They kept facing each other, Vali with a look of pure rage while Issei was smirking at her, with a teasing look on his eyes.

"You want the answer for that outside? I can beat you to find your damn answers."

"I want to see you try."

Now, the air was feeling heavier as the two were facing each other with death glares. And fortunately, or not, a third voice canceled the fight and draw the attention of the group.

"If it isn't my lovely bride."

"Speaking of the chicken..."

"Ravel-chan, what a dear surprise."

"Pervert."


	2. A waltz to the feelings

**Greetings and bienvenue.**

 **This fanfic got more read and followed than what I would expect, so immense thanks to you, my dear reader.**

 **Enjoy it.**

"I wish to talk with my dear fiancée." Again, the voice that was one tone higher than what's required for a fancy meeting called. Competing against the sounds of violins, cellos, trombones and trumpets, and the harp; the loud, a blond man in his early twenties wearing a fancy red suit, third heir of the Phenex family walked at heavy steps towards the large room; behind him, a group of women from a large spectrum of heights, races, outfits and, weirdly, ages, was following him. It was clear that some of them weren't feeling comfortable with their presence in a fancy meeting.

In the table holding the presences of Azazel's students and the Gremory's peerage, a meeting of feelings was happening. From an annoyed Valerie who just wished to punch his face and tell him to shut up to a slightly anxious Rias Gremory who was thinking about the possible ashamed scene that could happen when Riser arrives at her table. She took quick tastes of her drink, looked at Akeno twice and her eyebrow started trembling. And well, that's all he needed to see.

"If you people excuse our presence, I would like to have a talk with miss Gremory." Issei stated as a red light circled he and Rias, and as she blinked, they were on the middle of the giant room.

She looked, a little astonished and with her stomach taking laps as she recovered from the leap in the space, at where they were now. She stood a little shocked, looking at her sides; the little orchestral band was playing a song behind them, and in opposition to it, the table reserved to the Maous that were attending at the meeting, her brother and the Maou Leviathan, dressed as a magical girl, with them, she saw the leader of the fallen angel. Her head was taking spins and she felt like vomiting as she knees started going numb. She could swear that her vision was going black, but luckily for her, a hand held hers. Looking at her front, who was standing there all the time, was Issei Hyoudou. Strangely, he was much more calm than her and she could feel as her silky skin was touching his hand. He raised their holding hands a little above on the air and lead her free hand to his shoulder while he put his other hand on her back, dangerously above her butt. The piano sound could be heard and she became more confuse as Issei started leading her across the dancing hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"First written by Abdul Alhazred; on his infamous _Necronomicon_ and later refined by the member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Aleister Crowley. This was a transport spell that didn't needed its travelers standing on a magic circle nor being too close to each other, by the side effect, you suffer the consequences of an agitated travel. I learned this on the library of the Phenex family, on my meetings with his sister." he confessed.

"I wasn't talking about this…" She remarked, as she conducted her at the sound of the music. She wasn't going to admit but feeling how Issei was holding her on his arms and leading her, in front of everybody, was making her cheeks burn.

"Huh? Well, I can't say with sure but I think it's a Hungarian Music composed by-"

"No, silly." She couldn't help but giggle."I'm asking why you took me away from the table."

"Oh… Sorry, ma'am." He blushed slightly."Well, we don't want to see the hothead, and I kinda like this music so... I'm just mixing our interests, I guess."

"You know how troublesome this could be, right?" She teased.

"Maybe. But it's not like I care at all, you know."

Rias laughed as the music's harmony took a turn and so their dance. Issei made a circle-like movement, making her pass under his arm and re-took their original position, now, they were a little more close and he could see how close to the truth the legend of her beauty is. Her blue/green eyes illuminated by the candles and how bright her crimson hair was, with all of its curves and spikes that descended until the level of her hips had a hypnotic charm on him and, for a moment, he could swear that almost everything on that room was red, and only her skin was demanding his attention, being the focus of it, her eyes... he couldn't help himself, but the size of her bust screamed for his attention as his subconscious tried to measure it, every slight jiggle that it made was catch by his eyes. One more spin in his arms and a quick look onto her perfect body and the drawn silhouette that her violet dress made. Again on his arms, now, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't knew if he was staring too much or if the silence was making everything awkward but again, her giggles waltzed across the air into his ears.

"Don't you care even if my brother sees us?"

"Does he cares if you're having fun?"

"check."

"Again, there's nothing to worry about; after this songs ends. You hide in the bathroom and asks for your knight to have a little dance, and bingo, you don't have to worry about the fried chicken bucket-san."

Rias smirked and looked at him, once more, now with something different on her eyes.

"Maybe I want to dance with you more." She said, making Issei gasp and, following his reaction, she leaned over him, touching his chest with her breasts, his chin dropped. She shortened the distance even more between her face and his, making he shivers, as he could hear her breathing next to his face."Checkmate." she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. For him, now, the time was froze, as he watched her dancing walk getting far from him, as the sad trumpets lowered their tones and the blows on the instruments became weaker and weaker; and she disappeared towards the door of the bathroom, making the song stop. It was all complete, the dance and the music, but he couldn't understand why… the party on his heart was only beginning.

"What's the meaning of this?!" A voice stormed; Issei took a deep breath and smirked. 'Well played, Rias.'

"Oi! I made a question, human!"The voice shouted again.

"Well, I asked Gremory-sama to dance with me, and we're having fun." He answered, still with his gaze focused at the door where his 'dance partner' entered a few moments ago.

A strong hand held on his shoulder, forcing him to be on front of the mad phoenix. He turned, and saw the whole party; the concerned looks of the peerage, the rage on his adoptive sister's eyes and the mixed reactions of his 'father'. He stood and gazed the man on his front. Sweat on his face, a red color filling his skin, his teeth were heavily pressed against each other and his eyes were in a mix of jealousy and anger; he dispensed a full read on his corporal language to know that the man was ready for a fight, well, he was being minimalist as someone could say that he was demanding one right now.

Very well, Issei took a step further and faced his opponent, now fully looking on his eyes; his light-brown eyes took an emerald bright as he looked deep to the enemy and his surroundings. A direct hit wasn't the best idea so he started planning the next step. Again, another hand on his shoulder. He took it and made a small push on his enemies chest; for a second, a crimson aura surrounded his left arm, making it look like he had claws and scales. Phenex gasped, and his attention were called by an intense emerald bright on his front.

"Yeah, I got it. Your bride, you already remembered everybody on this fucking room, even the Maous, who, if I remember well, you didn't greeted nor announced your presence to, and believe me when I say, they already noticed it. So, if you want to fight, search for me later, not on this fucking night." Issei said, on a deeper tone than usual and with some small pulses of a blood-red aura.

Riser already saw this. And the gaze of a china-blue aura coming at heavy steps behind Issei was very familiar too. His pride was hurt as he took that decision. He took several seconds staring at him. When he broke the tension, so heavy that you could cut it with a knife. He said,"Very well, but in the next time, I'll show your place as a human against a High-class Devil."

 **[Very good choice of words, partner, but now take a breath. Albion is pretty agitated too.]**

'Thanks...nice display of killer intent, by the way'

 **[Anytime.]**

Issei sighed, passed his hands on his hair, went to an empty table and kept seated for a few seconds. Breathing. Azazel wasn't going to like this, nobody was going to like this. He could imagine what was going to happen when they got away from that place. No, not like the last time. He hoped.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Issei, still sweating and, for his surprise, heavy breathing, raised his eyes and saw a bright silver color mixing with two great blue dots. He just nodded. The person pulled a chair next to him and sat together with him. He felt a little agitated but he appreciated the friendly shoulder that appeared. A hand patted his back and he could feel a forehead resting on his shoulder; warmness, a light breathing and a funny smell of vanilla. He looked again and a smirking Valerie was looking at him. A rare smirking Vali was at his side.

"Pretty boring party, huh?!"She said.

"I was enjoying it. Until the jerk appeared, I mean."

"It felt heavy, I was going insane over there..." She looked at him again, trying to choose a better word."You know we could take him…like...together, you know?"

"Yes."He laughed a bit."But Azazel would kill us if we did it, remember last time."

"I do." She agreed.

They silenced for a bit. One would check on the other quickly, but never stare. They felt like moving a little; they drank whatever they could(and was allowed to do so), ate whatever the butlers offered. They kept like this for some time. Trying to look on each other, without the other noticing, they made some replaces. Issei was a pervert, that was a fact, period. But he tried to avoid doing it with Vali, as they were raised together, but on that party, he couldn't help it. Vali's quick movements almost made something slip on her cleavage; she wasn't exactly busty but yet, there were something there. Her legs were anxious, as always, and the sweat on it, reflecting the lights of the candles made some charm towards Issei. It wasn't like the body of Rias and all of her manners, combined in a powerful mix that was still hammering his memory. No, it was something...weird.

Valerie thought seriously about punching herself. Activating her sacred gear until she died from exhaustion. It would be perfect. But there was something very wrong with herself. She looked at Issei and, boom, he was giving a quick look on her chest area. Another glare, and his eyes danced at her leg moves. It felt wrong, she felt like breaking his jaw on an uppercut and destroying his nose on a headbutt, but still… She felt happy. Her body was a little warm when she noticed that he saw her as a woman, not only like his annoying sister. It wasn't like that dumbness of 'butterflies on the stomach', that Azazel insisted on teaching her once. No, she felt like she was having the best fight ever; it felt weird but again, she felt her cheeks moving and her mouth dry. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again, but he was with a lower gaze. Damn it, but, in opposition of the redheaded girl that had a little moment with him a little ago, she was a woman made for action and the silence wasn't one of her enemies.

"And you think you're going to get a girlfriend?" She said, making him confused."Don't get used to this, but." she started passing her hands on his hair, waving it backwards and lowering some of the spikes."Much better, don't you-" She froze as she saw herself, her 'comb' shortened their distance between them, as her arms were tangled around his neck.

Ugly silence.

Looking deep on his eyes. A slight emerald color was sparkling on his pupils. Weirdly, but she could sense how warm and… somehow, cozy his breath was. She was blinking faster and his image switched for a moment. Once, his image was a boy that came to her house one day; he held an old book like it was his life and he didn't talked much. She blinked once again. And she saw a crimson helmet with bright green eyes. Blinked once more. She was now standing on an early teenager, that was the first person that threw her on the ground and fought her as an equal, delivering a punch on her face without being afraid of hurting her. One more time. She was seeing a red dragon. One final time. A lazy and annoying idiot, someone that never got tired of teasing her and always played mental games; someone that liked a book more than a fight, someone that she saw together with herself and, if she could say, had a cute ass.

The gaze was broken.

She lowered her head and felt her forehead touching his, but she didn't opened her eyes for a moment, she pressed her lips against each other, she thought about doing it but no. She slowly released her neck and let her arms go away from him. She took one heavy step after heavy step away. And turned around.

"Take care of yourself, if he becomes a problem again, me and Albion will kick his ass, got it?"

"Of course, thanks...Valerie." He never called her Valerie.

She walked away, slowly, hearing as his steps became distant behind her. She dared to turn to him once more, but now, there she was. Black dress and black hair. Far taller than herself. Bigger boobs and rounder ass. Her giggles invaded Vali's ears, she felt like vomiting. Now, she had to get away, fast.

 **[I know it's not the proper moment but you two quite had a beautiful moment over there, I would cry if I could.]**

'Albion, shut the fuck up.'

Issei looked at his front. Akeno's body was carved out by a genius, he thought. It was something that he would wish for, even the best model of the magazine would be jealous of her curves, yet, at first, he didn't feel like it, he thought first about Rias, but Vali dominated his mind. Strangely, the electric presence of the lady on his front made him turn his focus to Akeno once more, to her violet eyes and to her question.(N/A: Movie reference in 3...2...)

"I saw that you are quite a dancer so, do you wish to learn some tango? Ufufufufu."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm offering you my services… free of charge. What do you say?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood, I will make some mistakes." He replied.

"No mistakes in tango, not like life." She said, smiling to him."It's simple, that what makes tango so great. If you make a mistake get all tangled up, just tango on."She smiled and her violet eyes pierced him."Why don't you try?"

Issei looked at her, tried to look away but eventually laughed of the awkwardness of the situation; Akeno was beautiful. He wouldn't doubt it for a second, and the way that she was holding her hands, one of them with a black glove, making her boobs jiggle a little was something that he could consider easily as his future weak spot. Damn love for the feminine chest.

"Will you try it?"

"All right. I'll give it a try." He said, at last.

She smiled. And grabbed one of his hands and brought him to the dance area. He took a deep breath and saw that Kiba and Rias were there as well, weirdly, they were far more distant from each other than when was his time with her. He liked this fact a little. Akeno noticed his gaze and pulled him a little closer to him; his chest collided with her as he felt her soft breasts pressed against him and he couldn't help but gasp when her legs touched his, even for less than a second. Weird. What was she planning?!

"Your arm, please." She asked, with a soft voice.

They took position like the one he had with Rias, but this time, they were far closer. Awkwardly closer.

Music began.

"So, as I heard, you're quite the charming. Right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ara ara, you were courting the young Phenex-sama, but she is busy with her brother's business."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK. He only said one sentence to Ravel the whole night. She was probably angry with him. And she would be right. He started looking around but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"They already left. But she gave you some looks, some of them were jealous, some of them were a bit...wishful." She whispered to his ears.

The piano on the song became slightly faster. He was feeling guilty. The things were weird with him. Rias, Vale-...Vali, and now, he had Akeno in his arms while his mind was locked on Ravel. Akeno made a small move and her hips collided with his, touching his male spot, he began walking backwards as she was advancing, the dance continued in circling movements.

"I saw you with Rias-sama… oh my, you were on such a connection that called everybody's attention. The looks. The moves. It was beautiful."

"Hey, you-"

Akeno bowed backwards and the hand on her neck pulled him closer to her, he blushed slightly as their dance was becoming more intimate. She giggled and let him conduct the dance again.

"You and Valerie-san, oh my! It was so beautiful, the emotions and everything! Very appropriate of a magician to have a magical relationship with his adoptive sister, am I right?"

"Listen, I think you're mak-"

The piano produced heavy notes and the trumpets followed. The rhythm sped up and Akeno took control once more. Her high heels produced some powerful sounds as she made a spin raising the distance between them, holding only his stretched arm, and coming back to him. Their contact made her chest collide with him and their hips met once more, this time, she was full aware about his body's reaction. Now, they dancing side by side, she leaded the way until very close to the Maous, giggling while she did it. Quick steps on both sides and a spin. He saw their violet eyes dancing independently of her body and how she bit her lips, the music started lowering its tone, and now, Akeno was leading to a more calm situation, making semi circles to both left and right. She giggled to the man who was struggling to accompany her on this dance.

"Don't you find me attractive? I'll be very happy to be your unfaithful affair." She made a fast spin, delivering a kiss a little above his chin and under his lips; his eyes widened as his voice died on his lungs, and she grinned once more.

"Akeno-san, I'm not understanding you."

"What I'm trying to say is that you're very attractive but… for now" The piano notes come stronger once more."I'll dominate this affair." She made a series of spins and hold Issei's hand on her hips, while she made the circles, it was weird but he thought of a movie scene where a couple made out while pottering. The piano slowed while the other instruments silenced. She stood dangerously close to him."I hope you don't mind."

As the dance finished, Issei was in a very bright shade of red as she watched the woman heading back to her table where Koneko were having her sweets and Rias, Vali and Kiba were talking a little. He was heavy breathing, having some manly problems on his pants and indeed, his gaze was locked on the walking figure that took a seat and turned her gaze to him once more, her hands met on her front, she took her naked hand and pressed, gently, the top of her middle finger covered by the glove and striped from the piece, now, she pressed her lips on her naked hand and blew a kiss to Issei, who got very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

 **[you've got yourself quite a lady… Geez, what a woman. The Phenex petite lady will have to struggle if she wish to enter on this fight.]**

"Shit!" Issei made a magic circle on his hand."Ravel, I'm so sorry that I didn't talked to you, please, forgive me." He started talking to the circle. She knew how freaky she was with all that mannerism and symbolism through actions.

"What are you talking about?" A voice from behind him asked.

He turned around and a short blond girl wearing a fancy pink dress, something that would resemble a Victorian dress, was looking at him with a confused look, he could avoid it, but he hugged her in the instant she saw her.

"Hey, what is the big deal? First, you refuse to use honorifics, now, this public show of affection. What's on your mind? Red Dragon Emperor-sama?" She said as she organized her drill-like pigtails."This humans always ignoring the etiquette required when close to a noble, you're looking more and more like a low-class Devil." She lectured, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Forgive me." He made a respectful bow and kissed her hand, a kiss soft as a blow of air.

"V-very well, but what is the reason of all this madness?"

"Well, someone" He looked at Akeno who was holding her hand in front of her mouth, containing a giggle" said that you were very angry because I didn't gave you attention on this night."

"W-well, I had to greet the others too and I saw how you were busy with your...friends. So, I would say that you were quite on the time to arrive and meet me. I-it's not like I want to spend time with you but it will be very good of my persona to gift you with my personality."

"Shall this lady accompany me to a dance?" He asked.

"I-if you insist so hard." She blushed."But only if you tell me what do you know about the music, Issei-sama."

"Waltz, played on movies like 'Anna Karenina' and 'Eyes Wide Shut'." He replied as he took her hand.

"Very well, I shall give you the honor of leading me, but don't get used to!" He felt relieved at her comment.

A few weeks later.

The car engine stopped as the two passengers got out and payed the taxi driver, they walked a little bit far on the sidewalk and arrived on the front of a common house. One of them sighed and looked backwards, at the car that disappeared as it made a turn and disappeared from eyesight.

"Why?" He cried

"For the last fucking time, we will attend to the Kuoh Academy where the sisters of two Maous study, so we socialize more, as Azazel asked, and we work on a possible diplomatic mission, as we received permission to enter this territory."

"But we aren't fallen angels, I don't see the big deal."

"Use your damn mind, damn it! Politics and the rest of the shit."

"Yeah, yeah, Alliances and stuff. But we're not going to be part of any battle nor we will discuss important matters. 'Daddy" only wants us to be normal, you know, learn something at high school."

"If you stop complaining...maybe we'll try."

"Yeah, whatever. We're supposed to meet Rias tomorrow, as we're going to meet the other devils and get aware of the rest of the bullshit."

"One more thing." Vali said, as she stopped walking."We will live alone on this house."

"And?"

"If you push your luck" She was very red."I'll fucking behead you."

 **Tah dah.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I had quite a hard time trying to set a tone for this but some movies helped me with the whole idea of a fancy part, so I hope it doesn't get very annoying with the dances and dialogues, next chapter we will have fights and action.**

 **I already displayed how the harem will play secretly on this chapter, so enjoy the hunting for clues.**

 **Two key characters will be displayed next chapter; one is rare to appear on other fanfics, and the other, well, I had never saw her on a harem fic before on the english language. But it's nothing confirmed yet, so, be prepared for anything.**

 **Review if you feel like it.**


End file.
